Consider it Enrichment
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: He knows Peter checks frequently, wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the tracker was his defualt homepage. Might as well give the agent something to look at.


**AN**: Another White Collar drabble [_apologies to anyone who was hoping for an update on The Same Coin_] Despite realty wanting to write my brain seems to only want to form ideas if they're going to be in short drabble-esk form. Not much I can do but go with the flow. So I hope you enjoy.

**Note**: Any numbers given in this story in regards to New York are nothing more than a slightly educated guess.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from White Collar

**Consider it Enrichment**

"You wanted to see me?" Neal asked as he pushed open the glass door of Agent Burke's office.

Peter didn't look up from his computer screen to acknowledge Caffrey's presence, but instead just snapped the fingers on his right hand and pointed at the chair opposite his own. "Good morning to you too," Neal muttered, with a raised brow as he sat down.

Burke swiveled his char so he was looking directly at Neal. Most might have mistaken his expression for unreadable, but Neal knew Peter almost as well as the agent had come to know him. "Enjoy your weekend?" he asked casually, although the intensity of his gaze clearly said otherwise.

"I did," Neal nodded with an easy smile, "yeah. How was yours?" he asked back, wondering how Peter was planning on approaching whatever subject he'd actually summoned Neal in here for. He could be patient, despite what Moz or Peter might say; when it was part of the game.

"What are you scheming?" Agent Burke demanded bluntly.

Of course Peter and subtle didn't often go in the same sentence. Neal frowned at the accusation. "Scheming's an ugly word, Peter."

The agent's expression became incredulous. "If the anklet fits," Peter returned with a knowing look.

Neal relaxed back in the chair with a short sarcastic laugh. "Good one."

"So care to answer my question?" he made it a request, but Caffrey knew that not answering wasn't really an option.

"What makes you think I'm _planning_ anything?" Neal knew what Peter was driving at, but where would the fun be in making it easy? After all, Neal needed a little entertainment too, especially when the only cases they had open were boring.

"When aren't you _plotting_ something?"

Burke had a point which Neal wasn't about to concede. "Does it bother Elizabeth how paranoid this job has made you?"

"She'd say it makes me good at my job."

"Can I quote you on that?"

Peter dropped his hand onto the surface of his desk, drawing in a slow breath as his eyes briefly flickered back to his computer screen. "Neal, how many banks are in your two mile radius?"

The conman interlaced his fingers over his chest maintaining a confused expression, though he was anything but. "You know, I never really bothered to count," he answered flippantly.

"Really?" Peter asked, genuinely surprised, "that's the answer you want to go with?"

Neal shrugged. "I'm observant Peter, but I don't think OCD appears anywhere in my file."

"34," he supplied, "34 and that's not counting the smaller credit unions."

"It's a big city Peter, what did you expect?" he asked with a crooked smile. He was enjoying this more than he'd expected; watching the wheels spinning in Peter's head almost outweighed having the anklet track his every move. If he couldn't avoid it Neal figured he might as well use it to amuse himself a little.

"I'd like to know what you were doing in all 34 banks," Peter said, twisting the monitor so Neal could see the record of his travels.

"Is it a crime to go out for a walk?"

"No," Agent Burke drew the word out. "But a walk that just happens to take you to every major bank…" he trailed off, folding his hands on the desk, "well that does raise questions."

Caffrey raised a skeptical brow. "You sure you don't mean suspicions?"

"Neal what were you doing?" Peter asked, his tone no nonsense.

"Consider it enrichment."

"What?"

"It's been a slow week," Neal shrugged again, "thought I'd do something about it."

Peter sat a little straighter blinking in disbelief. "You're telling me you spent no less than 15 minutes in 34 banks just to raise questions?"

There was that, but Peter didn't need to know this little trip also worked well to conceal which bank he might actually use if the need should arise. Neal Caffrey just leaned back and smiled.

Thanks for Reading!

Yacoba


End file.
